nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Russian officials visiting Novosevensk.jpg
I love this picture! But... I didn't know Novosevensk had an airport :O Semyon E. Breyev 14:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :They landed in Newhaven and are ready to enter the ferry, can't you see that? 14:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::And who are you Yuri? :p Jon Johnson 14:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The guy facing towards the plane (away from the camera). 15:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh I thought the one in the back of the picture, you know in the plane :D Jon Johnson 15:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::the other Medvedev looks mad. Family of yours? 15:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :He always looks likes that. And no, Medvedev is just a popular name in Russia. (For the people who watch Canvas: yesterday there was a very good documentary about Putin's Russia; they broadcast part two next week). 16:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Meaning 'of the bear', btw. Semyon E. Breyev 18:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::what's "canvas"? 17:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Something you paint on and also the best television channel in belgium Jon Johnson 18:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::i knew about the tissue 18:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I did use the words 'watch', 'documentary' and 'broadcast' so that puzzle wasn't too hard. 08:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::@Andy: it's the government-run culture channel. Lots of good docu's, arty films every now and then, intelligent programs. Martha Van Ghent 08:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::That's why I which, it's the only channel which fits my intelligence Jon Johnson 12:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: *watch (I guess you watch before 20h00?) 15:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is Belgian TV in French or Dutch? Or are there separate channels? Semyon E. Breyev 17:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Separate. 17:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :One of the few things I believe should be separated, just because of practicalities. 07:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::@Yuri, f*ck you Jon Johnson 13:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Ahem. 14:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh sorry, bleeps were abandoned in the states I believe: @Yuri: Fuck You Jon Johnson 14:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm glad you're getting along so well ;) 14:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Jon:Fuck meself? I could sew you for saying that you know? 14:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I hope you meant "sue" 15:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Just using the imagery Jon handed me... 15:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I was afraid you did 17:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Guys, please stop with these 'wrong intentions', I'm very sure Freud would say that you are sexually frustrated, however Yuri, I think you might become good mates with harold, he ones gave me an expression from his home country on grocery, and the ass of an other farmer... Jon Johnson 20:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jon, but my intentions are pretty straight. I might be frustrated but that is on a very different level though! 08:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC)